


all i need in this life of sin

by growlery writes (growlery)



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, audy is still a robot and cass is still a fish person, sorority rivals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 08:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery%20writes
Summary: The Chime went too far. Horizon are out for revenge.





	all i need in this life of sin

**Author's Note:**

> i started this for femmeslash week for _devil's bargain_ and just like. never managed to turn it into something, but this concept is So Important To Me and i need it to exist in the universe

“Whoa,” says Aria Joie, “did you just scale a wall to climb through my window?”

“Uh,” Jacqui says, because she very much did do just that. She’s still wearing all her climbing gear, and Aria clearly saw her come through the window. Aria, who was very much supposed to be _not here_. Jacqui’s gonna get her twenty bucks back from Lazer Ted if it fucking kills him. 

Aria doesn't look pissed. She looks kind of impressed, and maybe a little-

“This is for Jill,” Jacqui says, interrupting her own traitorous train of thought. Jacqui is on a mission. Jacqui is here for revenge. She's good at improvising; she can figure out a way to make this work.

“It was only the ground floor,” Aria protests, “and she was going to disable AuDy!”

“They threw my best friend _out of a window_ ,” Jacqui says. “And now she's got amnesia and she's hanging out with Diego fucking Rose.”

Aria laughs. It is not attractive, and neither is the way she covers her mouth nearly immediately, her eyes still crinkling. “Sorry,” she says. “Sorry, that’s- that’s unforgivable, really.”

Jacqui’s hand freezes midway to the paintball gun on her back. It clenches into a fist, nails digging briefly into palm, before she grabs the gun and aims it at Aria where she’s lounging on her bed. Jacqui doesn’t have a chance to fire; in the next moment Aria has her tackled to the floor. 

It takes Jacqui by surprise, but only briefly. She grabs at Aria’s shoulders and rolls them over, but Aria’s slippery; she's got hold of the gun, is holding it between their bodies with her metal arm. 

“This whole thing has gone too far,” Aria says, and she's clearly trying to sound firm, but she's a little breathless. Jacqui’s probably crushing her a little, which, _good_. 

“Convenient time for you to decide that, Joie,” she says, and Aria shakes her head. 

“I didn't know,” she says, “about Jill. I'm sorry. This- it's supposed to be a _friendly_ rivalry. No one's supposed to get hurt.”

Jacqui feels, for a second, like she’s the one being crushed. Aria takes the chance to push on her collarbones, push her back on her heels, and sits up. 

“Truce?” Aria says, looking serious, and Jacqui looks away, huffs out a tired laugh. 

“It’s already over. No one else in Horizon gives a fuck, now Jill’s left, and I-” She looks away. “This was it. I’m done.”

“Right,” Aria says, swallowing. “Let’s make it formal, then? The end to hostilities.”

“What, like a blood pact?” Jacqui says, and Aria laughs. It’s still not attractive, goddammit. 

“Not quite,” she says, and her smile has turned hesitant. “Let me buy you dinner?”

Jacqui’s breath goes right out of her. “Like,” she says, then swallows, licks her lips. “A show of newfound solidarity, two sorority presidents building bridges?”

“I guess,” Aria says, “or like a date?”

She smiles, a little tentative, and Jacqui smiles helplessly back and says, “Yeah, okay.”


End file.
